Slate Morrison
Detective Slate Morrison has always viewed the world from the other side of the fence. Since he was a child, he harbored a darkness within him that only his father seemed to understand. It was only after the 'Shift' that he would at last be able to define what lurked within the grey of his soulless body, the reason why he had always been compelled to punish the wicked with a biblical vehemence. Abilities Nephilim Powers The union of fallen spirit and flesh, Nephilim are far stronger than Men and it is said that they rivaled the Grigori Angels that gave rise to them, angels which were among the most powerful of their kind. Fathered by Angel (The Grigori or Watchers that fell) and birthed by Woman, they are soulless beings, both vessel and divinity entwined, born with one purpose and one purpose alone — to lead Men and smite down all who oppose the will of the heavens. They are thus very durable and heal quickly, being able to survive mortal wounds. A Nephilim can hear the breath of God a thousand leagues away and see across the lands. Far Sight A Nephilim can see great distances. He can magnify objects which are up to twenty five kilometers away, barring obstacles. Clairaudience They can project their hearing and listen in on conversations occurring up to twenty five kilometers or possibly even further. If they can see their target they can hear it. Regeneration The Nephilim can heal any damage at about ten times the normal Human rate, so it is not instantaneous. Too much blood loss and they will fall into a coma, and limbs take several months to regrow. Even they will die if they sustain too much damage, so a Nephilim is not indestructible. The Gifts of the Grigori As Slate goes along, the powers of the Grigori are ever-presenting themselves as he further taps into his heritage. The Mark of Gadreel - As a direct descendant of Gadreel, Slate bears his mark. The tattoo on his chest represents his strength and prowess. Due to this fact Slate's strength surpasses that of the strongest Vampire, a combination of raw physical strength and supernatural power. The Sign of Penemue (Approx. June 1st, 2014) - This Grigori sinned and instructed Man of writing. Slate has the ability to decipher languages both modern and ancient. Sensitivity The Nephilim are very much in tune with the 'essences' of those around them. Slate could be considered a sensitive, but in reality the visions he receives are cryptic at best. He can, however, see the 'light' of angels and the 'darkness' of demons rather clearly, unless they are making an effort to disguise themselves from others of their own kind or with similar abilities. Blood of the Nephilim "The blood of the Nephilim, indiscernible from their mortal mother's until they chose to embrace the angelic essence within them. The choice was there's to choose to live as Men, to grow old and die as God intended, or to embrace the immortality of their ancient bloodline and stand out as the leaders they were created to be. The path of immortality would always remain but once taken would remain fixed for all time until violence ended their existence on Earth. So sweet then would the crimson elixir of life turn, like the finest of wines to those who craved such tastes. The blood of Nephilim, could alleviate one of wantonness; steal away a heavy heart and even turn back time a few years for those who desired more." The Fallen Watchers : The mysterious eighth order of angels, the gentle Grigori were created by God to be Earthly shepherds of the first humans. The Grigori were both physically and spiritually gigantic. They served early humanity as vast reservoirs of information concerning the finer points of civilization, and their selflessness was beyond compare. They were also called the Watchers, as it was their job to observe humanity, lending a helping hand when necessary but not interfering in the course of human development. : In the Book Of Enoch, it describes that God had sent a legion of angels to earth in order to watch over and assist man during the beginning of civilization. These angels taught man sciences which were forbidden by God such as the magic in herbs, reading the stars, divination and sorcery. : Enoch goes on to say: "...but they chose husbands and wives from among the humans and led greatly debauched lives, neglecting their heavenly duties..." : This angered God greatly and he banished the "fallen". : Sadly these angels were not suited to this job and instead of playing a positive role they began to teach man sciences that God had deemed to be forbidden. : These subjects included astrology, divination, herb craft and magic. : To compound this, they also began to lust after some of the women they were supposed to be guiding. In order to cohabitate with these women they even assumed physical forms. Although the church might argue that angels have no gender and therefore are unable to procreate anyway, the following excerpt from Genesis 6:4, points out that "the sons of God went to the daughters of men and had children by them". The resulting half-breeds were named as the Nephilim. : This kind of bad angelic behavior could not be tolerated and as a result the Grigori were taken from their posts and imprisoned in a layer of heaven. Although they appealed to Enoch to speak on their behalf to God, they remained bound for 70 generations. As for the Nephilim, it has been suggested that one of the main reasons for the great flood, was not only to punish man, but to cleanse the earth of the half-bred creatures created from the union of fallen spirit and flesh. To further define his angelic abilities, the Nephilim are very much in tune with the 'essences' of those around them. Slate could be considered a sensitive, but in reality the visions he receives are cryptic at best. He can, however, see the 'light' of angels and the 'darkness' of demons rather clearly, unless they are making an effort to disguise themselves from others of their own kind or with similar abilities. Skills As a cop, Slate is a fair shot, but he excels more at fighting. He is an exceptional boxer and hits like a hammer, preferring to physically deal with criminals and his victims rather pull his gun. He's also very mechanically inclined, able to strip down and build up an engine single handed and he's good with electronic devices as well. Slate also knows his way around a computer and can program in such languages as java and ajax. Biological Profile Appearance Slate commonly wears his grey-blue coloured trench-coat and beneath is usually a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He stands 6'2" and weighs approximately 225 lbs; a large man with the bulky rolling shoulders of a boxer and strong hands. His face, however, doesn't betray a single scar and almost appears angelic, enhanced even more by vibrant, alluring violet coloured eyes. His coal black hair is often hanging over his face and Slate usually has a few days growth of a beard. On the right side of his chest, he has a brand - a circular shape with a cross through it which he has learned is some ancient symbol representing Jupiter. The brand appeared after the shift, and he feels that it is not a coincidence that he also has the Roman symbol for Jupiter tattooed on the left side of his chest. Personal Belongings His firearm (M9 Beretta 9mm Pistol (nickel plated)), a silver bladed gurkha knife, swiss arm knife, smart phone, lock picks and a compact electrical kit allowing him to meddle with alarm systems if need be. He also wears a very special platinum ring which he never removes, a charm created by the Order of Ulrich, a talisman that blinds Angels to his Nephilim heritage (Received in the story 'Solemn Blood'). Personality Slate is often curt, he calls it like he sees it, never thinking twice to speak his mind. He's not one for change and can be rather obsessive in maintaining something when he's got it just the way he likes it. He's not really much one for company, preferring to be alone in a bar full of strangers as opposed being surrounded by friends, which is why he usually likes to work alone without the liability of a partner. History Slate grew up in a traditional Irish American household. He was the classic stereo-type; catholic, father and uncles were cops, unfortunately he was anything but typical. His quiet brooding nature existed since he could walk and the family learned very early that Slate was prone to violent behaviour. They protected, however, like all good families would. They did their best to nurture his 'good' qualities and in time molded him into a person able to blend into society. He has no siblings and of his immediate family, only his mother, Heather, survived and still resides in New Jersey. His father, Colman Morrison was killed in a Boston Riot in 2006. Descended from a long line of cops, it seems that as far back as the twelfth century, his family held positions in law enforcement, and unknown to him, they have always been watchman, or more appropriately 'watchers'. He has no idea, however, that the blood that courses through his veins is Angelic, but Slate is beginning to suspect that he, like so many other after the shift was some how changed. To what exactly he has no idea, but he knows it has something to do with the brand (a red-brown coloured tattoo) that appeared on his chest after the 'shift', truth be told, though he really doesn't want to know and tries not to think of what he may be. Previously unknown to Slate was the fact that he is a Nephilim. A being fathered by an Angel and birthed by a Woman, a blood line that has coursed through his family since the beginning of time, lying dormant until the great shift awoke it. In Hebrew lore the Nephilim stood for giants of primeval times; also as fallen angels, or their offspring, the sons of God who cohabited with the daughters of Men - Genesis 6. His Angelic ancestor is specifically, Gadreel. The Watchers are the sons of God sent from heaven to instruct the children of men and of the eleven of them, Gadreel introduced the weapons of war to mortals. In the beginning, Slate cared little of his origins, seeking only to quell the craving within him to kill those who break the law and a make a mockery of the order that he tries everyday to uphold. In his opinion, the chaos caused by the change of 2012 was a blessing, as it has allowed him more freedom than ever to carry out his sinister and righteous murders. The Jersey City Police Department consists of four precincts, referred to as Districts: North, East, South and West. It has approximately 875 sworn officers. Slate works the East District and is part of the Homicide Division. Trivia Relationships Aislin Burke Allies Aarick Westminster Atticus Gale Adeline Reese Enemies All Angels consider him an enemy because he is a Nephilim. Time Line September 13th, 2013 The New Jersey Devil Introductory post. November 9th, 2013 The Eye of the Beholder Slate's first meeting with Aislin Burke .~fin~ November 17th, 2013 Beating The Competition Slate visits the Valance Casino looking for the Vampire connected with an influx of second generation blood suckers entering New York.~fin~ Veronica Huntley, Darryl Valance, Stacy Kingman November 22nd, 2013 Echoes of the Past Slate rescues the Angel, Sophiel and meet Adeline Reese for the first time.~fin~ Christmas, 2013 Christmystery Slate meets up with Aislin Burke with the magical snow globe world.~fin~ January 5th, 2014 In The Glass House Thinking about a girl in the botanical garden, with a couple of Angels looking over his shoulder.~fin~ Sophiel Nicham, Ophelia Maddox January 7th, 2014 A Frame of Three Pillars The Hilary Institute frames the HLNA in an attack against the Grace Foundation in Central Park. Adeline and Aislin are almost killed and the attack is countered by the efforts of a united group of 'shifters' and the untimely arrival of Doctor Vanguard.~fin~ Aislin, Adeline, Travis Walker, Joseph Red Cloud, Vacily Rezanov, Eric Macnamara January 14th, 2014 The Old Neighborhood A meeting with an old friend at Kowalski's café.~fin~ Jacinda Carmichael February 19th, 2014 World on Fire - Dragon Siege of NY A meeting... a reconciliation... a dragon.~fin~ Aislin Burke February 19th - 20th, 2014 The Shadow of Killer Hunting down a serial killer.~fin~ Aislin Burke February 25th, 2014 Do I Know You? Slate as a favour to Atticus Gale points Vacily Rezanov in the direction of Sam. This cameo reveals that Slate has been tracking her for some time. He is, however, instructed not to harm her as she is important to the Director's plans with her sister, Gabriella.~cameo~ Vacily Rezanov & Sam Guinario June 1st, 2014 Midnight Vigil Slate seeks out the former head of OHAD to learn if he can find away to reach a peaceful resolution with some of the Angels attempting to kill him for what he is.~fin~ contnued to 'Solemn Blood'~ June 1st to the 3rd, 2014 Solemn Blood Slate is aided by Overseer Aarick Westminster of the Order of Ulrich in his quest to find peace with the Angels carrying out God's order to extinguish his kind.~fin~ June 3rd, 2014 Slate receives a magical platinum ring, a talisman that makes his race as Nephilim invisible to Angels thus protecting them from their wrath. Unfortunately, he also had to take a blood oath not to harm any Angel in order to receive the protection. July 16th, 2014 Festival of Omenwich Square Slate and Aislin are investigating a murder case in Jersey city by following up a lead on two suspects that takes them to a Festival at Omenwich Square. Category:Characters Category:Public Service Category:Metahumans